


to be continued

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Melancholy, Na Jaemin-centric, Travel, a little bit, i genuinely do not know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: so maybe they really are the stars of their own cheesy romantic movie, one that starts and ends on the pier at harborfront park. jaemin never really believed someone could fall in love in such little time, but the way he feels with renjun by his side definitely says otherwise.(or: jaemin goes on an adventure and meets his soulmate)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	to be continued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyctzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyctzen/gifts).



> AAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! ok it is 5am and this is unedited but i had so much fun writing this ;n;
> 
> dedicated to lee, my fellow renminist. i hope u like it T-T im lov u !!!

jaemin thinks new york is a magical place.

it's large and complicated and it takes him a while to figure out how to get from point a to point b. still, he does his best. he has google open on his phone, studying the subway maps to see where he's supposed to go.

it's not his first time in the state — his trip to new york city was a family trip back in high school, when all he had to worry about was waking up. everything was arranged for him and he was just there to reap the benefits without so much as lifting a finger.

this time is different.

this time, he's a college dropout with only a camera and a backpack accompanying him on his trip. he gets into a fight with his father about his decision to leave school, and he purchases a plane ticket to new york as his way of retaliating. at the time, he thought it was a genius idea. now that he's in jfk, he feels a lump in his throat that he does his best to swallow down.

"do you need help getting somewhere?" jaemin startles at the korean directed at him. when he looks up from his phone, he's greeted by kind half-moon eyes and warm smile.

"yes, actually," jaemin knows how relieved he sounds, and the stranger chuckles at him. "i'm trying to get to long island."

the boy's eyes light up even more, smile stretching wider. "that's where i'm going! we can go together."

"you're not going to end up murdering me or anything, right?" jaemin quips half-heartedly, mind now more at ease that he at least has someone to talk to.

"why would i answer that if i were actually planning on it?" he quirks an eyebrow at jaemin, beckoning for him to follow. "i'm jeno, by the way. where in long island were you going?"

"i have a room in stony brook," jaemin says, glancing down at the reservation on his phone. "honestly, i have no idea where everything is. i kind of just bought a plane ticket on a whim to spite my family. now i'm here, lost as hell, not really sure what to do. i'm winging it, though."

"brave," jeno says, wrinkling his nose. "i could never. i think i'd need to do meticulous planning before i go anywhere. you do you, though! you won't be lost now, since i'm from stony brook. i can take you!"

so far so good.

#

jaemin learns that jeno loves cats. he's allergic, but he adopts every stray he sees anyway.

this is just one of the things jeno decides to bring up as they ride the train towards stony brook. jaemin follows his lead, going where jeno goes, afraid to get lost. jeno tells him that it would take them about an hour, give or take, assuming there aren't any delays.

an hour is a lot of time to spend time with a stranger, so it's no surprise that they learn a fair lot about each other by the time they get off at the stony brook station. jaemin looks around, squinting as the sun makes it hard to see. one thing is very apparent though: this is absolutely not new york city.

"do you want a ride to your hotel? jeno asks, adjusting his bag on his back. "my friends are picking me up. we can drop you off!"

but instead of the hotel, jaemin asks to be dropped off at the car rental place not too far from the station. he hasn't researched much about the place, but he does know that he needs a car to get around.

jeno gives him his number in case he has any questions. he feels apologetic he can't take jaemin around the area, but jaemin reassures him it's all okay. he can expect jaemin to spam him with messages to tease him about all he's missing out, though.

#

jaemin stares at the list of places jeno suggests he tries to visit while he's there. considering jaemin has absolutely zero plans on the trip, he decides to go to the very first place on the list: port jefferson.

it's fairly empty when he gets there. he should have expected as much — he came during off-peak season, after all. it's right after spring break for most universities and classes have resumed, so there aren't really a lot of tourists around.

port cities have always fascinated jaemin. there's a quaintness in little villages by the water that makes him feel like home, no matter where he is in the world. the water is calming to him; it helps him clear his head.

so the first thing he does is go to the pier on harborfront park, camera in hand, snapping pictures of every breathtaking view he could find. he wonders if his parents would feel less disappointed in him once they see the beauty he captures and immortalizes for the world to see. for avid travelers, he doesn't understand why they're so upset by his choice to forego formal education in favor of following his passions.

there's a bench at the end of the pier that he sits on, eyes watching the sky carefully. it's clear out today, bright and sunny, just as you would expect during spring. he sighs, pulling his phone out of his pocket. there are messages from his friends wishing him safe travels, asking him to bring back souvenirs. then there are the messages from his parents — disapproving, displeased. he doesn't bother replying.

jaemin sighs as he thinks about his future. sometimes he wonders if he's just fooling himself believing he can make a name for himself in this path. he knows it won't be easy, but he wants to try anyway.

"hey," jaemin hears a voice beside him. "i have something for you."

he blinks, looking curiously towards the source of the voice. beside him is a boy who looks about his age, skin glowing under the sunlight. the boy smiles at him as he hands him a canvas, on it is a painting of him — na jaemin, sitting on the pier, looking pensive as he looks up at the sky.

"this is beautiful," jaemin says, looking from the painting to the boy. "you're really talented."

"it's beautiful because you are," the boy grins. jaemin would never admit it out loud, but his heart skips a beat seeing his smile. "i would charge you for it, but consider it a gift."

"a gift?" jaemin laughs softly. "for what exactly?"

the boy looks at him, his eyes honey brown as it reflects the sunlight. if jaemin isn't careful, he could get lost in them, drown in them. "so many questions, pretty boy. just take it as it is."

jaemin sits there, dumbfounded as the boy winks at him. then he excuses himself and walks away, leaving jaemin staring at his back as he walks farther and farther away. he drops his gaze to the painting in his hands, a smile on his lips as he sees the signature on the corner.

huang renjun.

and with the name comes a phone number.

#

**jaemin** : hi, is this renjun?  
**renjun** : is this the pretty boy i met today?  
**jaemin** : that would be me. i'm jaemin.  
**renjun** : i love how you acknowledge yourself as a pretty boy.  
**jaemin** : i mean, i am. there's no denying that.  
**renjun** : you're absolutely right.

#

they text all night — renjun and jaemin. it's that kind of immediate connection that comes out of nowhere and shakes your entire world. one word from renjun and jaemin was already hooked, drawn to him in ways he never thought possible. the more they talk, the more he realizes how much they have in common. jaemin thinks it's fate that brought them together.

they meet on the pier again at dusk.

jaemin holds his camera ready, waiting for the sun to begin rising above the horizon. as the sky changes in color, bleeding oranges and reds into the deep blues and purples, jaemin takes as many pictures as he can. he holds his breath as the sun lights the world around them, basking in the sheer beauty of nature.

"wow," jaemin exclaims, lowering his camera to take in the view. "this is beautiful."

without missing a beat, renjun says, "not as beautiful as you."

jaemin laughs, looking back at renjun with a bright smile. "you're cheesy, you know that? and this is a lot coming from me. ask my friends — i'm the king of cheesy."

renjun laughs back, setting his pencils down to give jaemin his full attention. "not here, you aren't."

they hold each other's gazes, skin tinged with faint rose the longer they stare. jaemin didn't really know what to expect when he decided to go to new york, but nothing would have prepared him for huang renjun.

"how about we share the title?"

renjun smiles at him, a kind of smile that sends butterflies straight to jaemin's stomach. "i'm okay with that."

#

koreatown is nothing like home.

renjun, on the other hand, makes jaemin feel like home was never really a place to begin with.

he first feels it as they sit side by side on the long island rail road, talking each other's ears off about everything that makes their hearts sing. renjun rambles on about his favorite paintings and everything he wishes he could draw. jaemin responds by waxing poetic about photography and how important it is that they do what they do. they hold power on their fingertips — ways to eternize memories that would otherwise remain fleeting.

he feels it again when they start walking through koreatown, hands brushing ever so slightly as they walk next to each other. it's a scene straight out of those stupid cheesy romantic movies, the kind of scene that would have jaemin yelling "just hold hands, you fool!" now that he's actually in it, he gets it. being with renjun just feels right.

he feels so fucking shy, and it's so unlike him that he doesn't quite know what to do.

"alright, spill," renjun looks over at him, an eyebrow raised. "you look constipated and deep in thought. what's up?"

"it's stupid," jaemin laughs, ignoring the heat that creeps up his neck. "i was just thinking about how much i want to hold your hand."

pink colors renjun's cheeks as he laughs along with jaemin. he glances over at him, lips stretched into a smile. "you could always just, i don't know, do it?"

"i would," jaemin hums, looking towards renjun as they reach a crosswalk. "but there's something thrilling about waiting, about the buildup. every little thing that leads up to the grand moment."

his fingers ghost over renjun's. they're barely touching, but he still feels it. it shoots up his hand, sets his skin on fire, rushes straight into his chest. his heart races faster as if it wasn't already running so rapidly against his ribcage. it's so simple, hardly considered contact, yet it has him so excited for all the what ifs of after.

renjun's gaze drops to his hand, smile wavering ever so slightly. jaemin would have missed it if he wasn't so focused on renjun's face, on the way his eyes fill with curiosity as he continues to stare at his hand. their eyes meet and renjun begins to smile again.

this isn't good for his heart, but jaemin absolutely loves it.

"so," renjun says as the light turns white and they begin to cross the street. "are you telling me that you prefer the buildup over the grand moment?"

"no, not at all," jaemin chuckles, walking closer next to renjun. "i'm just saying i like the buildup almost as much as the grand moment. the anticipation can be electrifying, you know?"

"i think i know," renjun says, glancing down at his hand again. "and i agree."

#

**jaemin** : you know what i just realized?  
**renjun** : what?  
**jaemin** : i went on this trip to spite my parents while also doing some soul-searching  
**renjun** : yeah? and how is that going for you?  
**jaemin** : not sure about my soul, but i think i might have just found my soulmate  
**renjun** : is it me?  
**jaemin** : renjun, you idiot. who else would i be talking about?

#

it's about an hour and a half from stony brook to montauk.

he's accompanied by jeno, who's eager for a break from all the tedious homework he's been so preoccupied with. they have the windows down the entire drive, wind blowing through their hair, screaming along to jeno's early 2000s emo playlist.

"how has your trip been going?" jeno asks, nodding his head along to the music. "i don't know how you travel alone, honestly. just the thought of it makes me incredibly nervous."

"to be honest, i haven't really been alone," jaemin laughs softly, glancing over at jeno. "i met a guy at port jeff. he's been showing me around. now that i think about it, this is the first day we're not hanging out together."

"shit, did i cockblock?"

"no, no, he said he had something to do today. i would have invited him along if he weren't."

the rest of the drive is filled with stories. jaemin fills jeno in on his adventures with renjun, from the time they spend going around the island, to the trips they take into the city. it's strange to think that someone he met just a week ago could have such a huge impact on his life already.

conversations with renjun had been so easy, so natural. one word from him and everything clicked into place, like there are pieces in jaemin's heart that he didn't even realize were missing until renjun came along and filled every crack.

"sounds like love at first sight, dude," jeno tells him with a teasing grin on his face. "straight out of a cheesy romance movie."

"that's what i was thinking too!"

they laugh together as jaemin finds parking by the beach, renjun's face popping into his mind. when he and jeno walk towards the shore, jaemin can't help but think about how beautiful renjun would look against the ocean blues.

as he holds his camera up to the sky, jaemin wonders if renjun would go with him the next time he comes to visit.

#

it's a miracle how much self-control they have as they sit side by side back on the pier.

there's something scintillating about watching the sunset like this, jaemin and renjun on the bench where they first met. they're doing that thing again — that thing where they're close enough to touch, but they still don't. jaemin is hyperaware of renjun beside him, sneaking glances at him like the lovestruck protagonist of their story.

they do this every time they're together — drive each other up the edge, closer and closer and closer, waiting for the other to be first to move away. tonight, though, is different. tonight, neither of them move away. tonight, they take the leap.

jaemin isn't sure who goes first, but he supposes it doesn't really matter. what really matters is how perfectly renjun's fingers fit in the spaces between his. what really matters is how perfectly renjun's head fits in the crook of his neck. what really matters is how perfectly renjun's lips fit between his, slotting together like puzzle pieces that finally complete their big picture.

the peace of the water is a juxtaposition to the frenzy in his heart, crazed and erratic as he loses himself in his kiss with renjun. if this were a movie, fireworks would explode above the horizon as a metaphor for how heady he feels. if he didn't know any better, he could swear there actually were.

renjun is intoxicating in every sense of the word. he's intoxicating as he kisses jaemin, hand resting on the back of his neck. he's intoxicating as he pulls away and stares at jaemin, the rising moon and affection reflected in his eyes. he's intoxicating as he smiles, almost shy, face just as flushed as jaemin knows his own is.

"anyone ever tell you there are stars in your eyes?" jaemin asks with a chuckle.

"it's only because i'm looking at you, jaemin." renjun grins.

so maybe they really are the stars of their own cheesy romantic movie, one that starts and ends on the pier at harborfront park. jaemin never really believed someone could fall in love in such little time, but the way he feels with renjun by his side definitely says otherwise.

#

**renjun** : so you're leaving tomorrow?  
**jaemin** : unfortunately  
**renjun** : can i send you off?  
**jaemin** : only if we have a cheesy movie moment at the airport

#

jeno drives him to the airport with renjun in the backseat. it's funny how the world works sometimes — a spontaneous trip out of spite has led jaemin to meeting two people who have changed his life forever.

he avoids long goodbyes, keeping his greetings as short as he can. it works with jeno, who drives away after giving him a hug and a promise to stay in touch. he offers to wait for renjun, but renjun says he'll stay in the area for a little while longer.

"so," jaemin raises an eyebrow as they stand by the security line. "where's my cheesy movie moment?"

renjun laughs, the kind of laugh that to jaemin sounds more like a song. "hold on, i'm trying not to let my overwhelming sadness get in the way, but it's very difficult considering you'll be walking away from me soon."

"there's the cheese," jaemin snorts, but he loves it. "damn, i kind of want to miss my flight now."

"don't," renjun slips his fingers between jaemin's and holds his hand tightly. "i'm all for you staying, but i don't want our romance movie to turn into a crime movie with you running away from the law. although, i do admit that you as a criminal on the run would be kinda sexy."

"a man after my heart," jaemin grins, looking deep into renjun's eyes. "only you would find illegal activity sexy."

"am i still after your heart if i already have it?" renjun grins back, an eyebrow raised. "and excuse you, i do not find illegal activity sexy. i find _you_ sexy, which therefore means that i'll find anything you do sexy."

"including illegal activity?"

"including illegal activity."

jaemin never thought he'd find someone he'd fall so in sync with like this, someone he can be around without his walls up all the time, someone who can make him feel like everything will be alright with just one smile. yet here renjun is, all of that and more.

they get lost in each other again, addicted to the way each other tastes, ignoring the disapproving glances of everyone passing them by. jaemin doesn't care, not in the least. all he cares about is making every last second with renjun count, letting him know how he feels without having to say a word.

so when jaemin finally has to go, they share one more kiss before finally saying goodbye. they turn away from each other and walk, hearts heavy in their chest. they promise not to look back, so jaemin does his best to fight the urge to.

but jaemin is weak and still drowning in renjun, so he does. and when he does, a smile tugs at his lips when he sees renjun staring back at him, mirroring his expression.

they wave at each other, and finally, they go.

#

**renjun** : there's something i didn't get to say  
**jaemin** : me too  
**renjun** : i'll tell you when we see each other again  
**jaemin** : i'll wait

#

sometimes goodbyes aren't really goodbyes. sometimes, it's a _to be continued_.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/scammerjaem) :: [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
